


[Podfic] You can hear it in the silence (you can feel it on the way home)

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: “Are you two drunk?” he asks, and Sam laughs, blushes enough to confirm it. Bucky gasps, just a little, and Steve narrows his eyes a little more. “Are you fucking?” Bucky giggles, something that turns into a breathy sigh halfway through, and god, they are, they're drunk and fucking and Steve was at work, it's not fair, they are the worst.“It was Sam's idea,” Bucky tells him, and Sam brings his hand up from under the covers, smacks him lightly in the shoulder.“The fort was my idea. Drinking and fucking, that was all you, Barnes.”





	[Podfic] You can hear it in the silence (you can feel it on the way home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you can hear it in the silence (you can feel it on the way home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234312) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### You can hear it in the silence (you can feel it on the way home): 19:01 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20You%20Can%20Hear%20It%20In%20The%20Silence.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20You%20Can%20Hear%20It%20In%20The%20Silence.mp3) | **Size:** 18 MB | **Duration:** 19:01
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20You%20can%20hear%20it%20in%20the%20silence%20\(you%20can%20feel%20it%20on%20the%20way%20home\).m4b) | **Size:** 9 MB | **Duration:** 19:01

  
---|---


End file.
